Devil of the Sea
by OhHeyJackTheRipper
Summary: Alaina Montgomery is better known by the name "Devil of the Sea" - she is ruthless, cunning and doesn't shy away from getting her hands bloodied. But when her father, the notorious pirate king Robert 'The Dog' Montgomery suddenly vanishes, she will stop at nothing to find out what happened to him. AC: BLACK FLAG. (Pretty much all the big historical names will be included)
1. Prologue

Several years ago, the sea was ruled by a man more fearsome than Blackbeard, more blood thirsty than Ned Low and more ruthless than Black Bart - his name, Robert Montgomery; _The Dog._ Originally a captain in the English Navy, his cruelty earned him a dishonorable discharge and he found himself on the isle of Tortuga. However it wasn't long before his infamous nature landed him a ship and crew and soon he had amassed one of the largest fleets in history. 400 ships had fallen to him, tens of thousands of gold lined his pockets and countless men died by his hands. He was a monster.

But then one night he, his crew and his flagship the _Dismay_ mysteriously vanished leaving only his wealth, his home and his daughter, Alaina. Alaina had been sailing with him since she was ten years old and, though not as cruel as her father, quickly inherited many of his traits. She was cunning, unpredictable and an enigma unto herself. By the time she was 18, she had successfully orchestrated a number of raids and earned the trust and loyalty of her crew. But when the news of her father's disappearance reached her, she knew there was only one thing she could do; find him at any cost. And if he was dead, find the bastard who killed him and make them suffer.

She spent two years hunting Spanish, French and English naval fleets and privateers alike searching for answers and soon she developed a reputation almost as fearsome as her father's. Only there was a catch - no one knew who she was. When she went hunting prizes with her father, she would keep her face covered out of concern that if the men knew a woman was captain of a ship, they wouldn't take her threats seriously. Her exploits had earned her the nickname _Devil of the Sea_ , but it fell to her quartermaster, a Frenchman named Richard Carlier, to be her face.

After those two years searching and finding nothing but dead ends, she decided to lie low for a time, occasionally picking off one or two merchant ships every now and then when the mood took her. Her reputation fell into legend and soon the Devil of the Sea and her ship, _Siren's Call_ became a ghost story.

* * *

March 3rd, 1712

 _Captain's Log._

 _We came across a Spanish Brig just of the Gulf. After an exchange of fire, we discovered they were carrying an item of extreme curiosity. A young girl no more than twenty. Pretty thing. Timid but nice to look at. Definitely makes a change than these scruffy vagabonds I've been sailing with these past months._

 _She said her name was Moore, daughter of a Lord Robert Moore and that upon traveling back to England, her ship was set upon by the Spanish. She gave no answer as to why, most vessels wouldn't think to bother a merchant unless they were pirates of course. Still I have promised to take her back to England with us._

Alaina lay, curled in a ball as an effort to warm herself, on the sand listening to the three men talking in hushed voices behind her. She had been _rescued_ by Captain Benjamin Hornigold when he came across the merchant ship she'd been traveling in and now they had stopped at Crooked Island to resupply and rest. Whilst there, he'd met with two more men, Edward Kenway and James Kidd and now they were discussing what to do with her.

She shivered as she listened. The dress she wore was thin white cotton and offered no warmth against the cool sea air, but she was a damsel in distress after all and had to play the role accordingly.

"We could sell her." Kenway supplied, his voice raising above the hushed tone they'd been speaking in before. Whether it was on purpose to scare her or an accident, Alaina didn't know. "She's pretty, fit and rich so she's healthy, probably still a virgin I'll wager. Brothels would pay a few gold for her."

"A brothel?" that was James Kidd's lighter voice, "That's your plan?"

"Got a better one, mate?" Kenway asked.

"Pretty young thing, that one." Kidd began, "If she were my daughter, and I a rich lord, I'd pay her weight in gold to get her back."

"You're suggesting a ransom?" Hornigold queried, "Hmm...Definitely get more for her, that much is true."

"What was her father's name again?" Kenway asked curiously.

"Lord Robert Moore." Hornigold replied.

"Never heard of him." said Kenway.

"I 'ave. He owns a plantation just south of Tortuga." Kidd informed them, "I've been looking to hit him for months but the place is so damn fortified you'd need just shy an army to get in."

"So he's rich then?" Kenway asked.

"Oh, aye. Practically swimming in gold."

"Well gentlemen, it seems we have a ransom to demand." Kenway said joyfully.

"I don't recall ever inviting you two along." Hornigold chastised.

"Oh c'mon, Ben. If what Kidd says is true about this Lord Moore's defenses, you're probably gonna need support if things go south." Kenway persuaded.

"And you're gonna need my intel if you wanna get close." Kidd added earning a grumble from the older man.

"Bloody pirates." he muttered, "Fine, we split the prize evenly. Agreed?"

"Agreed." both Kidd and Kenway said together. Alaina smiled to the ocean; this was becoming more and more interesting by the second. She had been away from similar civilization for far too long, though that wasn't all done by her own hand. The Spanish played the most part in her seclusion.

"Now that's dealt with..." Kidd said but never finished his statement. Neither of the other two men questioned his lack of clarification either, but Alaina knew better than to roll over - she was, after all, pretending to be asleep and not listen to their conversation.

Something warm dropped gently around her shoulders; something warm that smelled of rum, sea air, leather and a little of something else. Alaina half rolled onto her back to see a slim silhouette looming over her.

"You looked cold." said the voice belonging to James Kidd. Alaina remembered to play her role of sweet, innocent, defenseless lady.

"Thank you." she whispered, pulling the coat around her tighter. Kidd stepped over her legs and strode out a bit further but still in talking range, keeping his back to her.

"You heard all that didn't you." he stated as though it were true.

"I don't know what you mean, sir." she replied, wondering if he really was more astute than she'd first thought.

"Aye, you do." he replied, "I'm not going to lie to you, m'lady, and I won't lay a hand on you. I can't say the same for the others if you don't do what we say. So it'd be in your best interest to cooperate, as it were."

"In that case," Alaina said sitting up and sliding her arms into his coat to keep warm, "I should probably inform you that your plan of holding me ransom for money isn't going to work."

"No?" he asked, half turning his head towards her.

"See, I wasn't traveling back to England alone. My father was with me and when those men attacked, they killed everyone; the crew, the merchant captain and my father, without a second thought. They only kept me alive because I suspect none of them had seen a woman in months." she told him. Kidd turned to fully face her, his hand resting on his slender hip, the other hanging loosely by his side.

"You saw him die?" he asked catching on quickly. Alaina looked away from him, down the shoreline though she wasn't really looking at anything.

"He died in my arms." she said, making her voice crack. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kidd approach and sit down across from her.

"I'm sorry." he said in a way that almost made Alaina think he actually meant it, "Were you close to him?"

"He was my world." She hadn't actually meant to say that, but when talking about fathers, it seemed as though she didn't have to lie quite as hard to make it believable. Her own father was everything to her and she hadn't seen him in three years.

"You musta been lucky." he said, "I didn't much know my father. Not sure I ever wanted to."

"What's your name?" she asked him, although anyone with an ear in five miles would already know.

"James." he replied but didn't mention his last name, "And you?"

"Alaina." she told him, he already knew her false surname, no point in saying it again. Suddenly he stood, dusted the sand off his pants and offered her a hand,

"Come sit by the fire. It's warmer." he said casually. Alaina, in keeping with her proper lady etiquette, shied away from him slightly and looked down.

"Most men, when offering their hand to a lady, would start with 'it's a pleasure to meet you'." she said. Kidd chuckled and bowed, sweeping his arm out wide, the other rested on his back like a true gentlemen.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." he said, the phrase sounding odd with his accent, "Now will you come by the fire?" Alaina stifled a laugh; at first she wasn't sure whether she would like this James Kidd, but now she was beginning to believe she would. Taking his hand, she let him pull her to her feet and escort her to the fire. Kenway and Hornigold had both left, to do what, Alaina didn't know. The island wasn't all that big, but she guessed they went for more rum. She sat, her legs tucked beneath her, in the sand while Kidd stood to her left, warming his hands in the heat.

Now that the light was on his face, she realized that he was quite handsome. He wore his dark hair in a low pony tail with a red bandana tied around his head, his bangs flipped to one side and what hair was left loose was braided and adorned with various beads. He was dirty, as most men who live their lives on the sea are, but still cleaner than many she'd met. He caught her staring at him and smirked; "Somethin' have your attention?"

She lowered her gaze, "I was just thinking about when I was a child and my mother would read me stories about pirates. I always thought they were monsters who lived only to murder and rape."

"Living up to your expectations, am I?" he joked, folding his arms across his chest. Alaina shook her head,

"No. I can't believe someone as handsome as you could ever be a monster."

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked, that confident smirk still on his face.

"I come with rum!" Edward Kenway announced loudly as he joined them, a rum bottle in each hand. He bowed unsteadily when he saw Alaina, "M'lady." he slurred then shoved a bottle into Kidd's chest, "Hold this." Kenway sat down heavily, teetering back a bit before finally settling on the other side of the fire.

"So, what are we talking about?" he asked before gripping the cork between his teeth and spitting it into the sand.

"Monsters." Kidd replied, although the lightness in his voice had grown darker. He too sank to the sand albeit far more gracefully than Edward had and took a mouthful of rum.

"Telling more of your ghost stories are you, lad?" Edward asked with a grin, "Better not be scaring the young lady. Oh, has he told you his latest one? The one with the ghost ship - I love that story."

"It's not a story, mate." Kidd argued somewhat defensively, "It's true."

"Ah, well tell it anyway!" Kenway said swinging his arm out and spilling rum onto the sand, "Shit."

Kidd rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's actions but began weaving his story, "Have you heard of the _Devil of the Sea?_ " he asked Alaina. She shook her head, daughter's of lords knew nothing of the stories of pirates and their like.

"Well, I met a man in Tortuga who had the unfortunate luck of meeting him. He was a sailor on a merchant ship. It was a moonless night, the water was as flat as glass and there was not a lick of wind. It was quiet," Kidd's voice dropped several octaves, "Dead quiet. He was lookin' out on the horizon, his mind foggy with liquor when he saw her appear out of nothing. A man-o'-war with black sails and a weeping siren on her bow. She moved so silently he thought he was dreaming until she fired on them. Chain shot went right through the mizzen, splintering the wood and killing their captain. They didn't stand a chance."

Alaina leaned forward expectantly when Kidd paused to drink more rum, wanting to hear more of the story he was telling.

Kidd wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his white shirt and passed her the bottle, "He said he could still hear the thud of the gangplanks hittin' the quarter deck. The crew were demons with eyes as black as night, vicious and vile but the captain...The captain was the devil himself. He was 7-foot tall with arms as thick as tree trunks, his mouth had been twisted in a cruel grin and he slaughtered the survivors mercilessly, all except one. Gotta keep one alive to tell the tale, he said. And then, once they'd emptied the cargo, the ship vanished into the dark again."

Alaina shivered and pulled Kidd's coat around her tighter as she took a sip of rum. Kenway, too, had leaned forward to listen intently to the story and at first, Alaina thought he actually did believe it until he started laughing again.

"That drunkard got you believing in a ghost story. Bloody unbelievable." he chuckled.

"Oh aye, I thought so too until I saw it." Kidd said, "Just before I left Nassau some weeks back I saw her docked in the bay. A man-o'-war with dark red sails and a weeping siren figurehead."

"You said the sails were black." Kenway argued.

"If they were dark to begin with, they would look black at night." Alaina supplied quietly but her comment was ignored.

"Saw 'im too. The captain himself." Kidd continued.

"Sure you weren't drunk?"

"I don't reckon I'd ever forget a sight like that. That man, when you look in his eyes you see hell."

Alaina shifted uncomfortably and passed the bottle back to Kidd who gave her an apologetic look. Edward stood shakily, swayed a moment and then blinked at Kidd still on the sand, "You're a damn good story teller, mate, better than you are a pirate."

"And you're a better drunk." Kidd teased back as Edward slowly and unsteadily stumbled his way back up the beach to the tavern. Alaina stayed quiet and stared into the fire, trying to mentally plot where her crew would be right about now. Close by, she was certain.

"Did I frighten you?" Kidd asked pulling her away from her thoughts. No doubt he thought her silence was brought on by fear of his story. She shook her head,

"I'm afraid there isn't much that scares me these days." she replied honestly; stories about herself were certainly not ever on that list, "So what will you do with me now that you know my father is dead?"

Kidd sighed and reclined back onto his hands to gaze up at the stars, "Well, we could leave you here, sell you off in Tortuga or..." he trailed off.

"I'm not overly fond of either of those options, James." she said, "Or?" His dark eyes slid to her face,

"Or you could get us into your father's plantation, take the prize and come with me back to Nassau."

"By _us_ do you mean you and the other two _gentlemen_?" she asked him curiously. Kidd smirked again,

"Aye, as unfortunate as it is. A deal was struck." he said.

"You pirates are rather men of your word, aren't you?" she asked hiding a giggle behind her hand. Kidd grinned at her,

"Don't let everyone know."

* * *

Alaina woke just before the sun broke over the horizon. She had fallen asleep shortly after James Kidd had dozed off, though sometime during the night both Hornigold and Kenway had returned to their little camp and now lay sprawled about. Standing and shrugging off Kidd's coat, she lay it gently over him and walked out towards the water. The tide lapped at her toes but the chill of the water didn't bother her. If her calculations were correct, the Siren should be closing in on their position soon, if the message did in fact reach her men.

The morning breeze tugged at her hair and dress gently and once again she found herself yearning to be standing aboard a ship, the wind in her hair and salt on her lips.

Something warm draped around her shoulders and she looked to her left to see James Kidd standing beside her.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" he asked her. She nodded, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake." he replied easily, "Hungry?"

"I can't remember the last time I ate a decent meal." she said whimsically - it was true. She'd spent three months eating nothing but stale bread and the merchant captain didn't have anything much better. The first rays of sunlight streaked the sky a golden pale pink and on the distant horizon, Alaina saw a small ship-shaped object. It would still be some hours before they reached the island - a few more hours and she could drop her act.

"I'll buy you breakfast." Kidd said nudging her with his elbow gently. She thanked him and followed him into the town.

Two hours later three ships pulled out of the docks and began their course to Petite Caverne where the plantation belonging to Lord Robert Moore was situated. Alaina had been entrusted to James to keep safe after he had informed both Edward Kenway and Benjamin Hornigold that their original plan had been bust. After hatching out a new one over breakfast where James would pose as a merchant and dock at the port, delivering the Lord's daughter safe and sound, Edward would sneak ashore from the back while the _Jackdaw_ would continue around the island to flank the plantation with Benjamin's ship. Should trouble occur, both ship's cannons would out gun whatever defenses Lord Moore had put in place before his death. Until then, Alaina was confined to Kidd's quarters.

She spent her time browsing through the scrolls, maps and books he kept and poking through his collections. It was a modest cabin, in a word, neat. Odd trinkets were hanging off candelabra's, in piles on his desk or tucked away in small wooden boxes. What really sparked her interest was the pair of matching wrist guards with an insignia foreign to her etched on the metal on the top. Flipping one over in her hand, she noted that they weren't any ordinary wrist guards, but rather had a hidden blade secreted inside them. She contemplated taking them but a commotion outside drew her attention.

"Cap'n! Man-o'-war on the starboard side! She ain't flying any colours!"

Alaina moved to the starboard stained glass window and peered through one of the clear glass sections. Grinning to herself, she left Kidd's trinkets and documents alone and headed out onto the deck.

"All hands to stations!" she heard him yell, "Signal Kenway and Hornigold! We have company!" Moving to the starboard side of the ship, she watched as the man-o'-war glided ever closer. Even if Kidd was to go to full sail now, he would never be able to outrun them. But then, that was the entire point.

"Alaina!" she turned at the sound of her name, "It's not safe for you to be out here! Go back inside!" Kidd was standing on the railing, one hand gripping a shroud, the other holding a spyglass to his eye.

"Fuck me." he said in disbelief, "It's _her._ "

"Cap'n?" the helmsman questioned, bewildered.

Kidd passed the spyglass to a deckhand and jumped down of the railing.

"It's the _Siren_." he told the helmsman who cursed under his breath, "Full sail! Load the cannons! Move you dogs! We've got the devil on our ass!" He whirled on his heel to speak to another member of his crew,

"Tell Kenway if he wants to see a real ghost ship, there's one comin' up fast."

"She's still gaining!" the lookout in the crows nest shouted down, "Blimey, she's got a speed on her!"

"Shit...We won't outrun them." Kidd growled slamming his fist down on the wood.

"Cap'n!" the deckhand with the spyglass called.

"What?!" Kidd demanded, frustration and anger etched into every feature of his face.

"I...I don't understand, sir! She's flying what looks like a white flag."

"What?!" he asked snatching the offered spyglass and holding it to his eye.

"You think they wanna talk?" the deckhand asked as the quartermaster shouted more orders.

"Could be." Kidd replied, "Or it's a trap. Guess we'll find out soon." He turned back to the crew scurrying about below, "Man the cannons and get ready!"

"You might want to belay that order, James." Alaina said walking casually up the stairs towards him, "Even with Kenway and Hornigold, you are out gunned and out manned. You have a good ship here, would be a shame to put unnecessary holes in her."

"Alaina?" he asked bewildered at her sudden shift in character.

"Besides, they're not here to fight." she continued walking over to the railing where he had been standing a few short minutes ago and held onto the same rope, "They just want to collect something."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned her, moving to her side as the _Siren_ coasted up along side the starboard side of his ship, "Collect what?!"

She half turned to smile at him, "Their captain." she said swiping his cutlass from his belt, "Me." Without another word she cut clean through the rope, let the sword fall from her fingers and let the momentum pull her up and out. She landed on the poop deck effortless, as agile and nimble as a cat and turned back to where James Kidd stood glaring at her.

"Thank you for the rescue, James!" she called out to him, "If you still want to take the plantation, there's a cave to the east that tunnels right underneath and comes out in the forest! It's far less patrolled than the rest of the island!"

"Lying bitch!" Kidd yelled to her, "You played us all from the start!"

She laughed and blew him a kiss, "I really do think you're handsome!"

In a fit of anger, he pulled the pistol from it's holster and fired a shot at her. It sailed harmlessly past her head and sunk into the blue ocean water a distance away. It didn't bother Alaina - she knew if he really wanted to shoot her, he wouldn't have missed.

Laughing, she turned to tell her helmsman to set a course for home. The _Siren_ broke away from Kidd's brig, and as she did, Alaina turned back to James who had started barking orders at his crew again.

"Oh, and James!" she called getting his attention again. Pulling a chain necklace with a coin etched with the same strange insignia she'd seen on the arm braces out from her cleavage, she tossed it to him, "Old habits!" He caught it with one hand and looked down at what she'd thrown to him.

As she sailed away, she wondered if she would see James, Kenway and Hornigold again. They were interesting to her and she loved interesting. Perhaps it was time to stop being a ghost story and let the world know that the Devil of the Sea was well and truly real.

* * *

 **I've been dying to write _something_ about pirates and AC gave me an excuse. I should probably stress that this fic may or may not have anything to do with the Black Flag storyline (the story writes itself, I am merely a vessel).**

 **Fun fact: Alaina was the protag of an original story I began writing when I was like 12, though this Alaina is much darker and vicious than her predecessor and less... _proper_. Yay for nostalgia. **

* * *

**-SPOILER ALERT!-**

 **I also haven't decided whether to keep with history and write Kidd as Mary yet. Don't get me wrong, Mary Read was one of the most badass women in piracy ever and the world needs more girl/girl love stories but I guess I'll wait and see where this story goes. I was also tempted when I first started writing to gender bend the characters for fun but I'm lazy.**


	2. Friends and Enemies

May 15th, 1712.

"English frigate of the starboard bow!"

Alaina was in her quarters with Richard Carlier, her quartermaster and most trusted friend, charting their next course of action when they heard the lookout's bellow. Grinning devilishly at Richard, who shared her same vicious enthusiasm, she stabbed the stiletto she was holding into the map.

"It seems the powers that be have thrown us a rather promising prize." she said reaching for her cutlass leaning on the edge of the table.

"Oui," Richard agreed, the scar on the corner of his mouth made his grin look shark like, "The crew are itching for blood."

"Well, let's scratch that itch." she said pushing her cabin door open and heading up to the poop deck. Thomas, the lookout who had alerted them to the frigate's position was standing on the starboard side, a foot resting on a crate against the rail. He handed Alaina his spyglass so she could verify what he saw.

"Can't see the second ship but they're having a hell of a firefight." he told her, "Must be Spanish though, no French in these waters 'cept pirates." Alaina watched; sure enough what Thomas had said was true. Both ships were firing their cannons almost desperately, however the frigate was winning. The second ship inched out from behind the frigate's stern, allowing her to glimpse the figurehead through the smoke.

"Will, bring us about and flank her." she told her helmsman and handed the spyglass back to Thomas.

"We helping the Spaniards, Captain?" he asked curiously.

"It's not the Spanish." Alaina replied and left to stand beside Will and Richard as the _S_ iren glided towards the battling ships.

"Master Kidd, eh?" Richard said putting Alaina's spyglass into a loop on his belt, "He tried to kill you and you want to help him? _Merde._ "

"He interests me." Alaina told him stoically, "I would hate something I find interesting to die before I grew bored of it."

"Is it that, Chere, or do you want him in your debt?" Alaina stayed quiet, both reasons were true but there was a third. She had decided to reclaim the mantel of being one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean she'd let grow weak and to do that she needed to expand her fleet. James Kidd was a brilliant captain however he was still making a name for himself. Should she be able to regain his trust and _persuade_ him to join her, with her at his side his reputation would skyrocket.

"Orders?" Richard asked her as they neared the frigate.

"Ready the cannons. I want her disabled."

"Oui." Richard replied and barked orders at the crew who scurried to fulfill them. Alaina sauntered down to the bow and waited as they slid in beside the frigate. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the faces for one familiar to her. It was near impossible to see anything amidst the smoke however she managed to catch a glimpse of his red bandanna before he vanished within a cloud of gunfire smoke.

"Fire!" She ordered. The Siren shuddered as all of the thirty cannons on the port side shot three rounds simultaneously. The frigate rocked to the side and splintered down the middle. With one sweep, the fight was entirely over - at least between ships. Aboard, the battle was still raging. Cutting a line, Alaina boarded with her crew and began cutting down soldiers left, right and centre all the while searching for where James Kidd had disappeared to.

A deckhand was shot before her eyes and as he fell, she saw a mountain of a man carrying an axe and Kidd backing up against the rail.

"Alaina!" Richard yelled from behind her, he was pointing towards the bow, "The captain!" Alaina turned to where he was pointing to see the Spanish captain stab one of her men in the leg and run, probably hoping to escape the ship and take his chances in the water. If she went now, she could probably catch him seeing as though there was a clear path as his soldiers were had their hands full with both her and Kidd's men - however...

She ran forward, ducking under a too-wide swing from a soldier fighting with one of Kidd's men, shoved her shoulder into his back and made him stumble forward into the waiting blade of Kidd's man.

James Kidd ducked again underneath the axe as it came hurtling towards his head and rolled to the side. His hand flashed out, slicing at the big man's calf with his left hidden blade, stood and kicked his right knee. The man dropped but quickly recovered, swing his axe backwards. Kidd jumped out of the way again, grabbed hold of one the wires holding the sails in place, swung and kicked his enemy in the face. Landing on the man's chest, he shoved both of his blades into his enemy's eyes. He screamed once as blood started oozing from the new holes in his face and then he was silent forever. James stood, his hidden blades sinking back into their sheathes under his coat and turned to survey how the battle was faring. Staring back at him was a slack jawed, wide eyed Spanish sailor, his arms raised high above his head ready to strike down at Kidd - a blow he wouldn't have been able to escape and would kill him instantly. The sword the sailor was holding slipped from his fingers behind his hand and fell harmlessly to the deck behind him. James' gaze slid down to the large red stain growing on the man's yellow coat breast and the blade sticking out of it. He heard and felt the frigate being fired upon by a third party and assumed it to be Kenway or even Thatch should the mood strike him, but when the sailor was shoved off the blade and slumped to a heap at Kidd's feet, his gratefulness and relief was rapidly replaced by fury.

"You!" he growled, dark eyes narrowing harshly. She smiled at him,

"Hello, James." she greeted him in that same tone he'd once thought was sweet. Now he found it nothing but fake. He pointed his sword at her throat and walked forward; Alaina responded by raising her hand, the one without her own cutlass, and walking backwards until her back was against a cannon and the tip of his blade pressed against her skin.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice ice cold. This time, he swore, this time he would definitely kill her. Not because she lied to him, stole from him and nearly got him and his friends killed for nothing - but because the world didn't need people like her in it.

"What does it look like?" she asked gesturing around them, "Helping a friend."

"Friend?!" he scoffed and took a step closer, "After what you put us through, I ought to kill you right now."

She smiled that damned smile again and he almost faltered, "Except you won't."

"Oh won't I?" he asked, "Why?"

"Well, two reasons. The first and probably most important at this time is if you took a moment to look around you, you'd notice a very large group of men. Men who aren't too nice when they're angry and right now they are very, very angry you're pointing a sword at their captain." Alaina said. James didn't bother taking his eyes off her, he knew he was surrounded by her men right now and that the only reason they hadn't already started trying to kill him is because she had told them not to. Besides, he didn't trust her enough to take his eyes off her even for a second.

"Number two," Alaina continued and slowly took his sword blade between her thumb and forefinger. He let her move it away from her neck, "If you wanted to kill me, you would have put a bullet between my eyes two months ago."

Glaring at her a moment longer, Kidd sighed and put his sword away, "I must be outta my mind." he muttered, "What is it you want, exactly?"

"I told you already." she said pushing off the cannon and leaning her elbows on the part of the railing not blown apart by cannon balls, "We were passing by and thought you needed a hand so we gave you one. Your nice ship seems a bit worse for wear but you should be able to make it to port. If you like, we'll escort you in case you run into more trouble."

"I don't need your-"

"Captain, the crew is secured." Kidd eyed the tall French man with a scar on the corner of his mouth, pulling his lips into a twisted smirk, "Shall we dispose of them?"

"I'd say that's up to Master Kidd, wouldn't you agree Richard?" Alaina said crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the rail. The tall man shifted his gaze to James,

"Your orders, Master Kidd?"

"Say what you like, my crew will do it." Alaina assured him, "No questions."

"Why?" he asked her again, momentarily ignoring the giant staring at him, "You ain't the kind of person to do something for nothing, so why?"

Alaina sighed and looked at her boots, "You'd think I would be accustomed to people insulting my genuineness." Kidd clenched his jaw as he studied her face; he prided himself on being able to spot a liar anywhere, but this woman had slipped past him once and he would be damned if she did it again.

Sighing once again, he gave in; "Fine. There's been enough bloodshed, let 'em live."

"Oui, Master Kidd." the Frenchman said simply and started yelling in his native tongue.

Alaina nudged Kidd in the arm and headed back over to the Siren with her crew and followed Kidd's ship to the nearest port a few miles away. It would take two weeks for him to repair his ship and Alaina decided that her men needed some rest and fun so she opted to stay there as well, despite Kidd's reassurances he didn't need her around.

She sat in the small hut they called a tavern and watched him walk up the beach. He spoke to the bar man, ran a hand through his hair and turned, leaning his back against the bar, scanning the faces. Seeing hers, he grabbed his tankard and went to join her to her surprise.

"I've spent the last hours trying to figure out your motives for all this." he said sitting down across from her.

"And what have you come up with?" she inquired curiously. He took a swig and leaned back against the chair,

"I've no clue." he admitted, "But I guess you're accustomed to that, aye."

"Let's make a deal?" she suggested, "Information for information."

"Aight." he agreed easily enough, "Ask away."

"Those curious blades in your quarters," she began, "The ones with the blades hidden in them, what are they?" His jaw tensed and she waited for him to back out of the deal.

"They're exactly that." he said at last, his voice lowering so no prying ears could overhear them, "Hidden blades."

"I suppose they'd come in handy in a jam." she said drinking from her own cup, "The symbol on them is strange though, I've not seen it before."

"For good reason." he replied mysteriously, "I answered you, now it's your turn. Tell me why you're so keen to help me, and don't say it's because I'm interesting to you."

Alaina chuckled pulling her pipe from the inside pocket of her coat, "Alright, a deals a deal, right? Do you have a light?" Kidd passed her a tinder box, inside was two matches. She held one to the candle on the table and lit the tobacco within her pipe and drew a long breath.

"The honest answer..." she began, smoke pouring from her mouth as she spoke, "You're right by thinking I don't do anything without it being beneficial to me. I created an entire story so a merchant captain would rescue me from a shitty little rock, altered it slightly for the sake of the Spanish who blew them out of the water and continued it when Hornigold turned up simply because he was the better chance to get me back to my ship. A complex task just to get home, right?"

"And this has what to do with me?"

Alaina smiled into the dark red liquid, "Before you knew the truth, on Crooked Island...You were the only one kind to me so because of that I'll be completely honest with you." Her gaze lifted to meet his squarely, "I want you, Kidd."

"What?"

"I want you, your ship and your men. After meeting you, it became apparent to me that my reputation was far from what it used to be, mainly due to my own inaction. Most men believe Richard to be the captain only because his face was the only one they saw giving orders. Whenever we raided a ship, I would cover my face. Women don't exactly strike fear into the hearts of hardy sailors." she told him, "So, two months ago I decided to cast the shadow away and step out into the light. I have five ships in my fleet, remnants from three years ago. Loyal, good men, but they're not enough."

"You want me to sail under you?" he asked catching on. Alaina couldn't help what she said next, spending majority of her life with men had made her less meek than most women. She leaned forward,

"Well it's not like I'm completely opposed to being underneath you," she said, her voice sultry and teasing. To her surprise, Kidd's face didn't shift from his calm expression like most men did when she said something alluding to sexual activities, "But, I was thinking more of a partnership. You don't really seem the type to follow orders, else you wouldn't be a captain."

Draining the dregs of his rum, Kidd stood, put down some coin and went to leave, only he lingered by Alaina's side a moment more, "Gimme some time to think it over."

"Which part?" she asked keeping her eyes on the place he'd been sitting.

"Both." he said and then was gone. Alaina smiled to herself; she wanted James Kidd more than she had wanted any other man, in more ways than one, and what Alaina wanted she made sure she would get.

"That boy smell like trouble, Chere." Richard said as he moved to take Kidd's empty seat.

"Good thing we're all trouble here." she said pouring herself another drink from the bottle Kidd had left.

Richard rolled his eyes, "Not our kind of trouble. He's no good."

"What you mean to say is he's too soft."

"Oui, that too." Richard agreed and leaned forward, clasping his hands on the table top, "He'll ruin you, Chere, if you get too involved with him."

"What are you getting at, Carlier?"

"You know I love you like my own daughter, I don't want to see you get caught in that boy's storm." he said, "Had it be any other man, you would slaughter them for trying to kill you, not rescue him so before you tell me what you've convinced everyone else of, promise me you won't let change your course."

Alaina sighed deeply, "Richard, you are my most trusted friend and I value your insight and advice however, " she stood, "presume to tell me what I should or should not do without my say so again and you'll find yourself hanged by the neck on the yardarm."

Alaina headed down to the beach to think by herself. She never should have said that to Richard and she felt guilty, he was just trying to look out for her and she knew he still felt bad for the whole Spanish debacle several months ago. He was the only man, besides her father, who knew her through and through. She loved him dearly but she hated it when he knew her better than she did.

Sighing, she fell back against the sand and stared up at the starry sky thinking about the sacrifice she'd made to spare her men.

 _Several months ago..._

 _"Captain, there's a Man-o'-war on the starboard. Spanish and she's headed straight for us." Thomas told her. Grinning, she opened her mouth to give orders to engage when Phillipe, another lookout alerted them to two more ships off the port side._

 _"Spanish galleons!" he told her._

 _"Shit." she cursed, "They're flanking us."_

 _"We can't fight them." Richard said, "We'll been blown apart."_

 _"I know, I know..." she said pinching the bridge of her nose. For the first time, they were completely outnumbered and fucked. They couldn't out run them and they couldn't fight. There was nothing they could do except sit dead in the water. The three ships surrounded the Siren and the captain of the Man-o'-war called out to them,_

 _"Give us your captain and we'll let you live!" he demanded._

 _"Like hell!" one of her crewmen shouted back._

 _"We don't have a choice." Alaina said quietly, "Tell them we'll cooperate, I won't risk my ship or the lives of the men."_

 _"Oui." he said and walked over the rail, "You'll have no resistance!"_

 _The crew roared with disapproval and moved to load the cannons._

 _"Quiet, you dogs and do as your captain orders or it'll be you we load in the cannons!" Richard growled fiercely silencing the crew and making them step away from what they were doing._

 _"Drop your weapons!" the Spanish captain demanded as the hooks sailed through the air and latched onto the Siren's rails, pulling her in close to allow them to board. Richard unclasped his belt and went to hand it to Alaina but she stopped him,_

 _"No. He wanted the captain." she told him, "I'll go."_

 _"But Chere." Richard began to argue._

 _"Don't trust a word they say," she told him, "As soon as I'm on their ship, sever the ropes and run. If they kill me, find my father. I'm naming you captain in my stead."_

 _"And if they don't?" Richard asked taking her weapons from her, "What will we do?"_

 _"If they don't kill me, I'll send word once I'm free of them." she told him._

 _"Where is the captain?!" the Spaniard demanded._

 _"Here." she said walking down the stars to the quarter deck, "I'm right here."_

 _He looked angry, "You dare disrespect us!"_

 _"I am Alaina Montgomery, daughter of Robert 'the Dog' Montgomery, the most feared pirate in the Caribbean. I am captain of this ship and you disrespect me, sir!" she informed him harshly, "Be thankful I've not killed you for doing so."_

 _"Cap'n, what are you doing?" Thomas asked her._

 _"Quiet." she warned him with a harsh glare. The Spanish captain glanced at the faces of her crew and realized what she had said was true._

 _"Come with me." he said almost holding his hand out to escort her but stopped himself. Alaina nodded once to Richard who had already been giving quiet orders to those around him, and followed the enemy on his ship where they placed iron manacles around her wrists and began leading her down to the brig._

 _"Full sails!" Richard yelled, "Free us from these dogs!"_

 _Alaina watched in quiet triumph as the Siren pulled forward, towing the Spanish man-o'-war to the side making it impossible for any of the three ship to turn around and give chase fast enough to catch her. The soldier at her back shoved her down the stairs into the hold where she would remain prisoner for three months until, by chance the man-o'-war ran aground in the night and she managed to escape._

* * *

 **This chapter is kind of haphazard. Still trying to get a feel for Alaina and where this whole thing is going so bare with me.  
**

 **Notable Crew Members -**

 **Richard (ree-shard) Carlier, early 40s - Quartermaster  
**

 **Will, mid 30s - one of three helmsmen**

 **Thomas, early 20s - look out**

 **George, 50s - Sailing Master**

 **Wilson, 50s - Carpenter and Surgeon**

 **Pierre, 30s - First Mate, Richard's right hand**

 **Guillaume, late 30s - Boatswain**

 **Flint, 20s - Master Gunner**


	3. A Betting Man

Alaina awoke with a sharp pain as a crab nipped her earlobe. "Ow! Jesus!" she growled sitting up at rubbing her ear.

"That'll teach you for sleeping in the sand, won't it?" a voice said from behind her. She swiveled to face the speaker and saw a fresh faced James Kidd grinning down at her. He wore simple dark green pants that stopped at his mid-calf, his white ruffled shirt and no shoes. His hair looked damp as well.

"Morning to you too." she grumbled, "You look...clean?"

"Nice o' you to notice." he said sitting in the sand next to her, she noticed he had Mayan cuff tattoo around his ankle. From her distance, it just looked like a lot of solid dark green ink with some skin left clear but she figured it was far more detailed than it appeared.

"Apple?" he asked passing her a red fruit, "Don't got much in the way of food but they're fresh." She took it from him and sank her teeth into its flesh, enjoying the sweet juice that exploded in her mouth.

"So I assume you found somewhere to bathe," she said after swallowing, "Or did you just jump in the ocean?"

"I went exploring earlier this morning to see if there was decent wood to fix the ship seein' as though what we took off the frigate won't be enough and found a waterfall." he said, "Water's clean and warm this time of day if you want me to show you where."

"Is that your way of saying I need a wash?" she inquired, elbowing him lightly. He grinned,

"Didn't wanna say nothin'," he joked, "But you do have a bit o' dirt here." he poked her cheek gently, "and here."

She swatted his hand away from her face and took another bite of apple, "You're being suspiciously nice this morning." she noted while munching away, "I'm starting to believe you're just going to lead me into the forest and kill me."

"Aye, I could very well do that." he agreed, "But then I'd have to deal with that giant you call quartermaster."

Alaina laughed, "Oh, he'd cut your head clean off with one swing."

"Aye, I don't doubt it." Kidd agreed joining in with her laughter, "I'm quite partial to my head."

"So am I." she agreed and stood, dusting the sand off the seat of her pants, "So then, where's this waterfall. I haven't bathed in months."

"Follow me." Kidd said also standing and walking back up to the town. He led her through the small town and to a path into the forest. The walked for a few minutes before he stopped, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nest of bushes.

"If you wanted have your way with me, you should have just said so." she said and he clamped his hand over her mouth,

"Shh." Alaina frowned and slid her gaze to where he was looking. A group of English soldiers, easy to spot with their bright red coats, were standing in a small group. Alaina failed to see what the problem was - the English were everywhere, it would be strange not to see them on a large island like this. But James seemed entirely too interested in them. Suddenly, a man, older than the others with white hair, dressed in casual rich attire, joined the group. Kidd's hand tightened a fraction on Alaina's face indicating that he knew the man and didn't like him.

"Prinz..." he breathed quietly.

"And what can I do for you gents today?" the elderly man asked, though his tone suggested he was annoyed more than polite.

"We've been sent by Woodes Rogers, sir. He wishes to speak with you." one of the soldiers said.

"Rogers, eh?" the old man said thoughtfully, chewing on the end of his pipe, "And where would this Master Rogers be?"

"We're docked just offshore." the soldier informed him. The old man sighed,

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter, either."

"Sir?"

"Nothin'. Lead on then." The group walked right past the bush where Kidd and Alaina were squatted and only when they were a certain distance away did Kidd let them emerge from their hiding place.

"Oh this is just bloody brilliant." Kidd muttered, facing the direction the English party had gone.

"This smells interesting." Alaina said rubbing her chin, it still hurt from when he had tightened his grip, "You know that man?"

"Aye. He's a slaver named Laurens Prinz." he said, "I'm supposed to kill him."

"Well that turned dark quickly." she commented, "Wait, _supposed to kill him_?" He gave her a look that said he shouldn't of said anything,

"Ah...it's complicated." was all he said in response. Alaina shrugged and began walking back towards the town,

"Well what are we waiting for." she said, "The old codger's getting away."

"You can't come with me, Alaina." he said falling in step beside her, "I can't have you getting in the way."

"Oh, because I'm a woman?" she asked feeling mildly offended, "I've killed more men than you've met, boy."

"I'm older than you." Kidd snapped back, "And that's not why."

"Enlighten me then."

Kidd sighed and stopped walking, "It's not that easy to explain. It's something I have to do alone and if you were with me I'd constantly be worrying that you'll do something foolish and get yourself killed. I won't be able to concentrate." Alaina froze and turned back to face him.

"You'd be worried about me?" she asked unsure on whether she'd heard him correctly.

"Queer, ain't it but aye." he said, "So do me a favour and go back to the tavern. I'll find you later."

And so she did just that, went back to the tavern and waited for him to return. Richard told her she was mad for doing as Kidd had said; could be up to anything, he'd said. But she knew it was only out of concern for her that he'd said it. Richard didn't trust or like James Kidd, he didn't see what Alaina saw in him. The man was wary of everyone and usually for good reason. The only men he trusted in full with his life was the crew, Alaina and her father, the man who saved him from a brutal attack when he was younger.

It was dusk when Kidd returned to the tavern and found her sitting in the corner alone.

"How'd it go?" she asked when he sat down. He grabbed the bottle of swill and drank heavily, "That bad, eh?"

"I couldn't do it." he told her quietly. Alaina raised an eyebrow, "Is that a character flaw with you? Can't kill people?"

He glared at her, "No." he said flatly, "I never got the opportunity to do it quiet like. I can't just jump off the yardarm, stab him in the neck and escape. My ship would fall apart before we left the bay."

"You jump off yardarms a lot do you?"

He drank again, "You'd be surprised." Alaina reclined against her chair,

"Master Kidd, I must say you are quite the enigma."

"You don't know the half of it, lass." he smirked and took another mouthful of liquor, "If you're lucky, I may tell you the rest one day, if I don't kill ya first."

"Well, you're welcome to try but I assure you, you'll fail every time."

"A bet then? Or are you averse to betting with your life?" he asked.

"James, dear, I'm a pirate. I bet with my life every day." she said leaning forward again, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll try to kill you seven times. If I fail, I'm yours for whatever you want me for." he said.

Alaina mirrored his smirk, "Deal."

She left Kidd in the tavern and went back to her ship. Richard was down in the crew's quarters with George, the sailing master of the Siren. Both were bent over a map, discussing the task Alaina had given them two weeks prior - figuring out her father's course. He looked up when he heard her approach.

"I know that look." he said, "You've something to tell me and I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"I made a deal with Kidd." she told him. Richard sighed and folded his thick arms,

"Go on."

"He has seven chances to kill me, I don't want any interference."

"Are you mad?!" Richard growled angrily.

"Clearly." Alaina said looking over the map though she wasn't interested in it at the moment.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Richard asked fighting to keep his temper under control, "Who will find your father if you are dead?"

"I would hope you'd take that pleasure." she replied with a shrug, "And I agreed because when I win, he's ours."

"Captain, forgive me for speaking out of turn," George piped up as Richard fumed silently, "But you would risk your life not once, but seven times just to have him in your employment? I admit I don't know Master Kidd quite like you do, however what I do know is that he's skilled in the ways of death."

"Quite true, Mister Brown." Alaina agreed, "However what you're forgetting is that he's tried twice now to kill me and has failed. I assure you, he will fail again. I am quite proficient at living."

"Proficient at being a fool is what you are." Richard said snidely, "This obsession has gone far enough, Alaina. I won't stand for it."

"Then you can free yourself of my employment." she shot back, "Either you follow my orders or leave."

Richard sighed and she knew she'd won; Richard wouldn't leave her. He'd promised her father that he'd look after her when she'd gotten her first ship.

"You're a bloody fool." he muttered, shouldering past her, "I need to get drunk."

"Are you sure this is wise, Captain?" George asked her once Richard had gone, "The crew won't stand idle should Master Kidd succeed."

"I'm glad to see my men's faith in me is so strong." she sighed, "Do you really think I would bet my own life if I wasn't sure I could win?" George looked as though he wanted to say something more, something important, but instead he simply said, "I hope you're right, Captain. I would hate to see your life end before mine."

She smiled at the old man and patted his shoulder reassuringly. Tomorrow they would set sail to Nassau, there was a certain pirate captain she wanted to find. Kidd's ship wouldn't be seaworthy for another week at least and so she would have plenty of time to relax until she saw him again. Just because she was confident she was going to win their little bet didn't mean she was going to make it easy for him. Men had been trying to kill her for years and so far none had succeeded, James Kidd would be no different - only she wouldn't kill him for attempting it.


	4. Memories and Answers

_Alaina sat beside the bed staring at the serene face of her mother. She had died in the night, suffering from an unknown illness that made her weak and poorly. Alaina had been there since dawn, just staring and unable to cry. She didn't know what she should be feeling, couldn't comprehend that her dear, sweet mother was never going to wake up again._

 _"If you think I'm going to let you pass, you're sorely mistaken, sir!" her grandmother's voice was laced with fear but strong, "Get out of my house!"_

 _"Move you old hag or I'll put a bullet 'tween your eyes." another unknown voice growled harshly. Alaina couldn't move even if she wanted to, her small body simply refused to do anything. The old wooden floor boards creaked under heavy boot steps growing louder as the angry man approached._

 _"Jaysus." he swore, his voice gravely and deep, "This your mother, lass?"_

 _"You leave her be, you hear?!" her grandmother warned the man from the doorway._

 _"Shut it, woman." he barked back. A rough, calloused hand gripped Alaina's chin and forced her head up. Before her stood the biggest man she had ever seen. His unruly hair hung loosely to his chest and was as black as midnight, several locks had been dreaded. Around his head was a tattered old white and green striped cloth, the ends of which were frayed. His dark eyes were sunken and the dark circles under his eyes made them look almost dead. His beard was braided and adorned with yellow, red and blue. Each braid had a different number of beads strewn upon them and hanging around his neck, glimmering in the sunlight was a gold coin on a silver chain, "Look at me, girl."_

 _Alaina blinked up at him, wondering who this man was and why her grandmother was so afraid of him._

 _"Christ, you've the look of your mother," he told her, "But there's no mistaking those eyes. What's your name, child?"_

 _"You've seen the girl, now take your leave, sir. I shan't ask again." her grandmother said. The man pulled free one of the many pistols on his chest and fired a shot,_

 _"That's a warning. Speak again and I won't miss." he growled, "Your name, girl."_

 _"Alaina." she whispered meekly. This man was terrifying and she thought it would be her he turned his guns on next. Instead, he hosltered the pistol and knealt to one knee, picking up the doll that had fallen beside the chair and handed it to her, "Did you know mother, sir?"_

 _"Aye, I knew 'er." he said, "Though I expect she never thought to mention me to you."_

 _He half chuckled at the bewildered look on her face, "I'm your papa, girl."_

 _"Mama said my daddy was a sailor..." she said and then added softly._

 _He laughed haughtily, "Aye, t'is truth in part. You have a choice to make now, lass. Stay here with this old witch and live a poor life," he said shooting a hateful glare at her grandmother, "Or come with me and live one full of adventure and more riches you could ever dream of, free from kings and governments. A life where you can chart your own course 'stead of others ordering you about."_

 _He stood and Alaina's gaze followed him, "Which will it be, girl?"_

 _"Alaina, my sweet grandchild. This man is a criminal, a murderer and a traitor to the crown." her grandmother said._

 _"Is that true?" she asked the man who claimed to be her father. He smirked, "Aye, lass." he said and stroked his beard, "Those names fit as well as any other but I prefer to call meself a free man."_

 _Alaina wasn't quite sure what possessed her to follow him that day, to leave the only world she'd ever known and replace it with one entirely foreign to her. Perhaps it was the way he'd spoken of freedom, perhaps it was the promise of adventure and something better than having to fight every day just for something to eat or maybe it was simply because this man had a certain presence that made him seem better than everyone else, a mystery and yet clear as day. As she left behind the weeping and begging of her grandmother, she wondered whether her mother had loved this man and if he had loved her once too._

Alaina woke to the gentle rocking of the waves, swaying her ship from side to side. She stretched and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. It had been a long time since she'd dreamed of the first time she'd met her father and it only made need to find him stronger. She grabbed her leather pants from the hook on her bed post and slid them on. Pulling on her boots and snatching her sword belt and gun holster, she headed onto the deck of her ship.

"Where are we?" she asked looking up at Richard who was at the helm.

"We'll be in Nassau within a day." he replied. They'd been sailing for a week and a half already and he was still angry with her. Richard would probably remain angry until the time when the bet between herself and James Kidd was at an end and either he in her service or her dead. Taking in a deep breath of salty sea air, she walked up the stairs to join him. The Siren's crew had three helmsmen - Will, a young lad a few years older than Alaina who had been on a ship before he could walk. Jose, a Spaniard thief turned sailor when he stole a brig from the armada and wound up accidentally in Nassau, and Richard. They worked in shifts, Will would sail the day, Richard would take over at dusk till midnight and Jose would relieve him until mid-morning. Today, however, they were a man down. Jose had been wounded in the battle with the frigate, nothing serious but he wouldn't be walking for another week yet.

"Have you been up all night?" she asked him.

"Oui." he replied and wiped the sweat from his brow. Alaina shook her head,

"Go get some rest. I'll take over until Will surfaces." she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded and gently shoved him to the side with her shoulder,

"It's been a while since I sailed her."

" _Bein_." Richard said as Alaina gripped the wheel like how a lovers would hold each other's hands, " _Merci,_ Chere."

Two hours later, Thomas spied a merchant ship to the east and since she was in a good mood, Alaina changed their course and headed directly for the schooner.

"Ready the chase guns, Mister Flint!" she called to her master gunner.

"Aye, Cap'n!" he replied, "Move you bilge rats and bring that sea bitch to a halt!" The guns fired a chain shot right at the mizzen - an maneuver the Siren was famous for never missing. The mast splintered and fell to the side, effectively halting the schooner in her tracks.

"Load the the six pounders, boys!" Flint ordered, "And ready the grapples!"

"Hoist our colours, Master Monet!" Alaina yelled to the boatswain. Her flag, a skeleton goat with the tail of a shark on a black field, flew high into the air. Grapples shot across the gap between the Siren and the merchant schooner and hooked the side, pulling her close.

"We want no trouble!" the merchant captain yelled, his arms high in the air, "Take what you will and leave us in peace!"

"Seems we won't have a fight on our hands today, Cap'n." Flint said when Alaina joined him on the starboard rail, "Pity, really."

"What do you expect, Flint?" Alaina asked stepping onto the board, "We're the stuff of nightmares."

"Is this all your crew?" she asked the captain, "I would rather not have a surprise ambush on my hands when my men free you from your cargo."

"It's all of them, I assure you." he said, wringing his hands nervously. She clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a wide smile, "Excellent!" she said before facing his men, "Good day, gentlemen. I can see from some of your faces, you don't all agree with your captain's decision to surrender." She folded her hands behind her back and began to pace as she spoke.

"Perhaps you think him a coward, a yellow-belled milk drinker for not putting up a fight." she continued, "Or maybe you believe yourselves men of honour and that honour forbids you to give up before you even tried. Whatever the reason, your captain remains one thing and one thing only in this situation."

She stopped and fully faced them again, "Smart. Now as per our code, none of you shall be harmed so long as you do exactly what we say," she caught the eye of one sailor in particular. He had a look in his eye she'd seen many times before, a gleam that usually meant he was about to do something very stupid. She strode over to him and crouched down to look him in the eye, "And no one tries to be a hero. Do you know the definition of a hero?"

He blinked at her and she leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Men who get other men killed." She stood up and walked back to the captain,

"Pierre," she said to the first mate, "Keep our dear captain company, will you?"

Pierre nodded once and stood directly behind the merchant making him sweat even more as Alaina continued into the captain's quarters to see if he had anything of value. The first thing she saw was a large coin purse, fat and round. Snatching it from his desk, she tossed it into the air and caught it with her other hand - the crew would be happy with this one. His books were nothing of interest and neither were the few maps in his possession. She made due with a gold and turned to leave when something tucked away in one of the bookshelves caught her attention. Frowning she dropped the purse back on the desk and went to take a closer look.

The object glimmered, catching the sunlight streaming in through the windows. She pulled the book out and saw the silver chain hanging limply from inside the pages. She opened it to where it was marked and dropped the book to the ground. A silver chain necklace with a solid gold Aztec coin.

 _"This right here is my most prized possession, after you o'course." her father said as they sat in his cabin one night. Alaina was fourteen and had asked her father what piece of treasure was the most expensive, "Probably ain't worth much but it's the story that counts. A few years ago, a man named Cortez came across the mother load of riches. Gold, silver and jewels as far as the eye could see. After doing away with the Aztec king, Montezuma, he took it all but the Aztec's sank his ship before he could get away. Legend is they hid the treasure in an underwater cave nigh accessible to outsiders." He lifted the chain with a finger and Alaina marveled at how it seemed to shimmer in the candle light._

 _"This coin is one of thousands buried beneath the sea." he finished. Alaina's eyes went wide,_

 _"How did you get it?" she asked, edging forward on her chair. Her father smiled and ruffled her hair,_

 _"I'll tell you when you're a bit older, love."_

Shoving open the cabin doors with such a force they shook, Alaina stormed over to the merchant captain and slammed him up against the remnants of the mizzenmast. He raised his hands in defense and whimpered,

"Where did you get this?!" she demanded holding the necklace up to his face.

"I-I-I don't know!" he said waving his hands. Alaina pulled a pistol free and shot it into the deck,

"Tell me or the next one goes between your fat thighs!" she hissed.

"P-P-Please! I c-c-can't remember!" the man begged. Alaina growled in frustration and shoved the barrel of her gun into the man's crotch,

"Think!" she demanded, "1...2..."

"Wait! Wait! Dear God, please wait!" he pleaded, "I remember! I remember!"

"Then speak and stop wailing like a woman."

"I bought it from a merchant in Nassau! I never learned his name but he specialized in rare and exotic trinkets! Please, that's all I know!"

Gritting her teeth, she let him go and strode back over to the Siren where Richard was awake and waiting for her.

"You want to sink her?" he asked catching her mood quickly.

"Leave her and go before I change my mind." she snapped, "My quarters when you're done."

"Oui, Captain." she heard him say before slamming her doors.

Richard came in a few minutes after the Siren was back on course to Nassau. She tossed him the necklace as the door thudded shut, "Found this in that piss merchant's cabin."

Richard examined the necklace closely. His jaw tightened and he placed it down on Alaina's desk, "You believe it's your father's?"

"He told me there was only two coins that ever made it topside in the world - the one around his neck and another belonged to the Spanish king. The likelihood of a king's property finding it's way to a trinket peddler in Nassau is unthinkable."

"In Nassau, you say?" Richard asked stroking his chin thoughtfully, "I think I may know this peddler you speak of. He deals in oddities and the unusual. I've dealt with him before, he may be willing to answer some questions."

"That was my thinking." she replied lighting her pipe and drawing a breath.

"Good thing we're headed to Nassau." Richard said trying to lighten her mood.

"Mmm." she said chewing on the end of her pipe, "Good thing indeed."

24 hours later the Siren pulled into Nassau's bay. Leaving only a few men aboard, Alaina and the majority of her crew rowed to shore. She was still angry from her discovery the day before and wanted answers as soon as possible. This was the first solid lead she'd had on her father's whereabouts in the last three years. The one man who could have any idea where he was was in Nassau and Alaina wanted to meet with him as soon as her boots hit the sand. Richard, however had other ideas.

"Perhaps it would be better for me to go alone." he suggested as they walked up to the town after giving the crew instructions to sell what cargo they had acquired, resupply and take it back to the ship. Only afterwards were they free to do as they pleased.

"The man is a skittish one." he continued, "If you go in and start making threats and demands, we won't get any answers."

"Do I look like I'm going to threaten him?" she snapped back.

"Honestly?" he asked, "Oui, you do." Alaina huffed and shoved her hand into her pocket to fish out the necklace.

"Fine." she muttered and handed it to him, "I'll be getting drunk." Richard patted her shoulder and continued up the sandy path further into town while Alaina stopped at the tavern.

"Bless me breeches," a gruff voice bellowed catching her attention, "Alaina, is that you, lass?" She whirled around and saw a big bushy black beard and a wide, warm smile.

"Uncle Edward!" she exclaimed, forgetting her earlier annoyance, and hugged the large man.

"Christ, look at you." he said holding her back at arms length and looking her up and down, "Last I saw you, you were this big." He held his hand to his hip, indicating that she'd been only a child, "Now you're all grown and absolutely gorgeous."

"Flattery will get you everything, Uncle." she grinned.

"Sit, lass, sit." he said and flicked the ear of a blonde man sitting with his back to them, "Kenway, let the girl have your seat will you?"

"Of course." the man replied with ease.

"Kenway?" Alaina asked as he stood and turned to face her.

"M'lady. Been a while." he greeted her with an easy grin.

"You two've met?" Edward Thatch asked curiously as he took his seat again and poured a drink for Alaina.

"'Bout two months ago if memory serves with Ben and James." Kenway replied pulling over a spare chair from a nearby table and swinging it around to sit on it backwards, "'Course we were under the impression she was the daughter of a lord."

Thatch laughed loudly, "Still using that old trick, lass?"

"Aye, why change something that works every time." she said taking a sip of rum, "I hope there's no hard feelings between us."

Kenway smiled again, "I'm a man moved by gold, love, not revenge. Can't say the same for the other two, though."

"Oh I'm well aware on how Master Kidd feels about the situation." she laughed, "I think it was sometime after he fired a bullet at my head."

"How's your father been?" Thatch asked, "I've not heard so much as spit from him in years." Alaina's smile dropped and she stared at her cup,

"I wouldn't know." she said quietly, "I haven't seen him in three years. No one has."

"What d'you mean?" Thatch asked sensing the severity of the situation.

"He's missing. Him, the Dismay and his crew - all vanished."

"Bloody hell." Thatch swore and took another drink, "You don't suppose he was done in by the navy, do you?"

"Which one?" Kenway asked.

"Who knows." Alaina replied, "Everyone I've questioned about it had no answers and if they did it was just fallacy."

"Is that why you were on that merchant ship?" Kenway asked her. She shook her head,

"No. That was a means to escape the Spanish. Long story and not a very interesting one, I'm afraid." she answered.

"So what brings you to Nassau?" Thatch asked her.

"Two things actually. A certain pirate captain I was supposed to met and on the way here we took a schooner carrying silk and sugar. I found something that belonged to my father in the captain's quarters. He said the man who sold it to him was on this island." she told the two men.

"That pirate captain..." Thatch said with uncertainty, "It wouldn't be Charles Vane, would it?"

"Aye?" she replied with equal uncertainty.

"He left the bay three days ago." Thatch told her, "What're you doing with a monster like him anyway?"

"Just business, Uncle, nothing to be concerned about." she said feeling annoyed again.

Thatch chuckled quietly, "There's always somethin' to be concerned about when he's involved." Alaina smiled and brought her cup to her lips. Charles Vane had a reputation like her own, he was a scourge of the sea, a man who would cut a man down just for looking at him the wrong way. Alaina had met him when she was eighteen and he twenty-eight and instantly enthralled by his barbaric nature. Like Thatch, her father had warned her off him and even went as far as to threaten his life should he ever raise a hand to his daughter. Though neither of them had seen each other in two years, there was part of her that still loved him.

"Thatch, a word?" a voice familiar to her spoke. Alaina half turned in her seat as Benjamin Hornigold stopped beside her and Kenway.

"Can it wait? I'm trying to catch up with family." Thatch said holding his hand out to Alaina. Ben's eyes dropped to her face and he nodded,

"Miss." he greeted her coldly, obviously he was still angry about the whole plantation thing, "And no, it can't." Sighing heavily and draining the last of his drink, Thatch stood,

"Alright then." he pointed to Alaina, "Don't you move, young lady. We've still much to discuss."

"See you soon, Uncle." she said with a lazy wave of her hand as the two men walked away. Kenway and Alaina sat in silence for a while, drinking and listening to the cheery music. Occasionally, her gaze would wander from the people dancing to the beach, wondering how Richard was faring with the merchant.

"What's your father like?" Kenway asked her when the music died down.

"My father..." she sighed, "Despite his reputation, he's a good man. He cares about the lives of his crew, knows each of their names and their stories and everyone at home loves him. Our town is mostly made up of former slaves he freed. He gave them a home, a safe place to raise a family and earn an honest living even if the cost of their freedom came from his disregard of the law. They're good people. And those who didn't want that, he gave ships and a place in his crew. He may not seem like it, but he has a lot of love for those close to him. Perhaps even a small part of him loved my mother in some way. He disappeared before he could tell me."

"He sounds like Thatch." Kenway commented, "An idealist." Alaina shifted her gaze to smile at him when she noticed the silver arm guard on his wrist.

"Your arm." she said holding her hands out, "Let me see it?" Kenway arched a brow but did as she bid and held his arm out to her. Grasping the cool metal, she peered closely at the symbol etched onto it.

"I've seen this before..." she whispered, her gaze lifting up to meet his, "Where did you get these?"

"Off a corpse named Duncan Walpole." he replied pulling his arm free, "Why?" She shook her head and reached for her cup once more,

"Nothing."

* * *

 **So after much thought I have decided on how I want to write Kidd's gender, however it won't be revealed until the next few chapters (also I apologize in advance if it's not what you expected or wanted considering the character's gender in the game itself).**

 **I also apologize for so much dialogue and not much action, I promise there will be more of the latter in the next chapter since the wonderfully bad-ass Charles Vane will be making his debut within the story ;) Also there will be some "getting it on" as well but between who I'll keep secret until then.**

 **One more thing I'd like to address quickly - the character Flint is in no way whatsoever inspired by or has anything to do with Robert Louis Stevenson's Captain Flint. Flint isn't actually his real name, it's a nickname he earned due to his love of explosions and his skill with any weapon that goes bang (Although I had considered doing a black flag/black sails crossover at one point).**

 **As to the Aztec gold coin - I researched Cortez and the treasure before writing it in, however everything I read made no allusions to there being any such thing amongst the treasure Cortez tried to steal (it just said "gold, silver and jewels") and subsequently lost when the Aztecs almost killed him. And the part about the underwater cave is totally made up - no one actually knows where the said treasure is hidden (though it's believed it's somewhere in/near Mexico City), so I had to add in some creative license there.**

 **Anticipate some twists to come in later chapters as well...one in particular pertaining to Alaina's father ;)**

 **Also, thank you to those who've followed, favourited and reviewed. Please keep letting me know your thoughts - even if you don't like it, I won't hate you for it, I promise.**


End file.
